This proposal concerns the Cognitive-Behavior (C/B) Therapy Training Component of the Treatment of Depression Collaborative Research Program (TDCRP). The aims and methodologies of the TDCRP are outlined in the NIMH research plan for the renewal application of the TDCRP (September, 1982). The major objectives of the C/B training component are: 1) to provide quality assurance procedures for the TDCRP by monitoring and consulting with a cohort of eight trained C/B therapists; 2) to train one further C/B therapist; and 3) to assess the validity of the training program. This research proposal addresses a number of novel and significant issues that have direct bearing on the feasibility of conducting psychotherapy research in a clinical trial format. In particular this component provides quality assurance procedures to ensure that in the clinical trial the C/B therapists follow procedures consistent with the C/B Treatment Manual and training program. If indicated remediation via individual consultation will be instituted (criteria for entry into remediation have been established). In addition the proposal outlines a methodology to develop further ratings of competency for C/B therapists and to evaluate the relationship between therapist competency and patient change. In general, this project offers an unique opportunity to study experienced, competent psychotherapists using C/B therapy as they treat outpatient depressed patients.